<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning, Arisa-chan by RimiLovemail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782673">Good Morning, Arisa-chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail'>RimiLovemail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rimi and her many girlfriends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Morning After, Morning Sex, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimi wakes up naked, lying on top of her equally naked girlfriend, in their other girlfriend's basement-slash-studio. She may have some explaining to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rimi and her many girlfriends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning, Arisa-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haaaah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimi yawned quietly as her eyes blinked open, her sleep coming to a peaceful end. She smiled. She was… cold, but she felt content. Something fairly insubstantial, yet comforting, was wrapped around her, and her face was pressed against something soft, but not in the way a pillow was soft - no, no, this was something else. She lifted her head, trying to get a better look at her makeshift headrest as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boobs?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked again, rubbing a bit of sleep out of her eye, trying to separate the memories of last night from the dreams still dancing at the edge of her mind. She looked up a little further, saw a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kasumi. Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Last night, she recalled, she and Kasumi had… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahem. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She blushed, smiled at the memory as it became clearer in her head. Kasumi… was pretty good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn sight better than she used to be</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said Arisa's voice in her head. She giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arisa? She didn't always join in, sure, but she should at least be with them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reared up a little, trying to get a better look around the room. One of Kasumi's arms slid down her back a little, bringing into sharp relief the fact that she was very much naked, and lying on top of her equally naked girlfriend. She swallowed, trying to stay focused as she looked around the bedroom. Maybe Arisa had just fallen out of bed again…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn't the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still dark, but she could see outlines in the shadows… a keyboard, a drumkit. Guitar stands, two of them occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the basement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whoops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hatch above opened, and morning sunlight burst through. It wasn't still dark, there just weren't any windows down here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly hurried footsteps on the way down, and Rimi closed her eyes and slumped back down again, as though Arisa wouldn't be able to see her if she was still asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, obviously she could. Rimi sat up slowly. "G… good morning, Arisa-chan…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arisa glared at her. "Good morning, Rimi." She looked down to her other girlfriend, still sound asleep. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kasumi</span>
  </em>
  <span>." she said forcefully prompting her to stir slightly. Rimi nudged her gently, helping her along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes slowly, blearily creaked open. "Arisa…?" she smiled sleepily. "G'mornin', babe…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you 'babe' me." Arisa muttered. "Now, would either of you care to explain what, exactly, you are doing naked on the couch in my basement?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> basement." Kasumi corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up. At the minute it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> basement. You can have it back once you start behaving yourself again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A… Arisa-chan…?" Rimi sheepishly raised a hand, as though she were in the class of a particularly stern teacher. "I… I can explain…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arisa nodded. "Go on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"L-last night, when you went to bed early… Kasumi-chan and I stayed down here to practice a little longer…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I remember."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, well… Kasumi-chan was really horny, but we didn't want to wake you up… so…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, hang on!" Kasumi interjected. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was horny? Just me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kasumi-chan…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi grinned mischievously. "Sorry, who was it who kept staring at my tits when we were supposed to be discussing choreography?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hhhhhhh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Rimi whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And who was it who thought I wouldn't notice her feeling up my butt when we hugged…?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have a really cute butt, Kasumi-chan!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Rimi protested, her face cherry red. Kasumi giggled, and Arisa snorted in that way she did when she was trying not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she interrupted, "Rimi. Carry on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, well… we didn't want to wake you, so… we thought we'd just have sex down here instead…" she wrung her hands guiltily. Kasumi, on the other hand, didn't seem remotely bothered. Arisa pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>… it's… fine, I guess. But two things to remember in future! </span>
  <em>
    <span>One:</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you're gonna have sex, do it in the bedroom! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" She gulped, her bravado suddenly vanishing. "Ah… I, ah… I wouldn't mind being woken up for that kind of thing…" she finished quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kasumi hummed, cupping her ear. "What was that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arisaaaa~?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I said you can wake me up if you wanna have sex, okay!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow… so bold…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimi couldn't help but giggle as Kasumi defused the situation with trademark precision. Arisa glanced over to her, and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just… come on, get up… gonna need to wash those cushions before the next time Saaya and Tae come round for practice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah…" Rimi said, standing up and almost tripping over her skirt, strewn on the floor. Arisa caught her, a hand brushing against her breast as she did so, and they both flushed bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi giggled. "Sure, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that…" she said, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>ooorrrrr</span>
  </em>
  <span> you could join us, Arisa~"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha-!?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kasumi-chan!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just saying," she shrugged, "the couch is dirty anyway, and since Arisa missed out on joining us last night, maybe we could make it up to her now… right, Rimi-rin?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah!" Rimi looked over at Arisa's flushed face… then down at her breasts, her hips… "That… that might be nice…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So~ whaddya say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arisa</span>
  </em>
  <span>~?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-!" she glanced between her girlfriends, flustered, before sighing in mock defeat. She threw her shirt off and reached round to unhook her bra. "Well, I guess if you're both so into it, I'd feel bad for saying no…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi smiled slyly. "Trust me, we'll make you feel really good…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god." she muttered, shedding her skirt and taking a seat, legs spread. "Just shut up and fuck me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you insist~" Kasumi chimed, her hand sneaking towards Arisa's panties. "Rimi-rin?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arisa-chan…" Rimi sighed dreamily, sitting down on Arisa's other side, reverentially tracing a hand around her enormous bust, her other hand reaching between her own legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was turning out to be an interesting morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might come back and actually write the Rimi/Kasumi/Arisa threesome at some point, in which case this is going up to an E. In the meantime, though</p>
<p>just use your imagination</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>